This Love Never Ends
by GabyS.99
Summary: 'Imagine your OTP meeting for the first time after being reincarnated. There's this instant chemistry in the air. They feel like they know each other so well, but they can't explain why.' Their love will never end. It will go on. Even for a million lifetimes.


**New oneshot! This one was inspired by another one of '**_**imagineyourotp**_**' this time it said:**

_**Imagine you OTP meeting for the first time after being reincarnated. There's this instant chemistry in the air. They feel like they know each other so well, but they can't explain why.**_

**It's not exactly like it but it's similar. I think out of all my oneshots, this one is my favorite. So I hope you enjoy!**

**I recomend reading this while listening to River Flows In You by Yiruma. (It's what I was listenig to while writing this.)**

**Disclaimer: ****I, GabyS.99, do not own the awesomeness that is My Babysitter's a Vampire. Or any actor or actress. **

**This Love Never Ends**

"I love you." Ethan told Sarah one day. Sarah turned to him and smiled. "I love you, too." She kissed him softly.

* * *

"It'll be okay." Ethan held Sarah as she was having another vampire breakdown. Sarah just held on tighter and cried on his shirt.

* * *

"Open up." Sarah ordered a sick Ethan. Ethan shook his head. "No, that medicine tastes horrible. And it makes me sleepy." he told her. Sarah laughed. "That means it's working. Come on, Ethan. Look at it this way. The sooner you get better, the sooner you can kiss me." Ethan's eyes widened and he drank the horrible tasting medicine.

* * *

Sarah stared wide eyed at the vile in her soulmate's hand. "Are you sure?" she asked. "100% sure." Ethan told her. She hugged him and drank the cure. Everything turned black. She opened her eyes to see him staring back at her. "How do I look?" she asked. "You tell me." He held up a mirror and she stared at her reflection. She hugged him again and kissed him. "I love you, so much."

* * *

"Will you, Ethan Morgan, take Sarah Fox to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and in bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Ethan nodded and smiled. "I will." The pastor smiled and continued. "Will you, Sarah Fox, take Ethan Morgan to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through the good times and in bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Sarah smiled. "I will" "Then by the power bested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Ethan and Sarah smiled and kissed. Everyone in the church cheered, but to Ethan and Sarah it was only them.

* * *

Sarah, sweaty and tired, held her newborn son. "Look at him. He's perfect." Ethan smiled at his family. "You did great, Sarah." Sarah kissed him. "_We _did great."

* * *

Ethan and Sarah stood in the doorframe, looking at their son read to their daughter. Sarah turned to Ethan. "I love you." They kissed. "I love you, too."

* * *

An older Ethan held an older Sarah's hand. Sarah wiped some tears from his cheeks. "Don't cry." Ethan kissed her. Sarah smiled. "I'll miss you." he said. "I'll miss you, too. Don't worry, we'll see each other again. "Ethan kissed her hand. "I love you." she said. "I love you, too. So much." And with that Sarah took her last breath.

* * *

After two years, Ethan wouldn't have to miss her anymore.

* * *

The 16-year old actor sat infront of his beautiful 18-year old castmate. "Hi, I'm Matthew." he extanded his hand out. "Nice to meet you. I'm Vanessa." They smiled at each other.

**Yes their reicarnated forms are Matthew and Vanessa and yes I ship them, sue me! I hope you liked it!**

**A vampire breakdown is when Sarah cries because of how much she hates being a vampire. Ethan died two years after Sarah because Vanessa is two years older than Matthew so that's why. **

**I cried at the end. I'm not going to lie. It was hard to write them dying.**

**Remember to review!**

**-Gaby**


End file.
